thebigbluehousefandomcom-20200216-history
Der Bär im Großen Blauen Haus (Episodenliste) Deutsch/German
Staffel 1 (2000) Folge 1: Der Bär und Sein Zuhause (The Bear and Be at Home) - Home is Where the Bear Is Januar 3, 2000 Folge 2: Wasser, Überall Wasser (Water, Water Everywhere) - Water, Water Everywhere Januar 3, 2000 Folge 3: Bären Können Nicht Fliegen (Bears Can Not Fly) - Why Bears Can't Fly Januar 4, 2000 Folge 4: Herbstgeschichten (Autumn Stories) - Falling for Fall Januar 4, 2000 Folge 5: Fit Sein ist Alles (All Being Fit) - Picture of Health Januar 5, 2000 Folge 6: Teilen Macht Spaß (Sharing is Fun) - Share, Bear Januar 5, 2000 Folge 7: Mäuseparty (Mouse Party) - Mouse Party Januar 6, 2000 Folge 8: Formen und Größen (Shapes and Sizes) - Shape of a Bear Januar 6, 2000 Folge 9: Was ist Heute in der Post? (What's in the Mail Today?) - What's in the Mail, Today? Januar 7, 2000 Folge 10: Bunt ist Alles Schöner (Colorful is Everything Beautiful) - A Wagon of a Different Color Januar 7, 2000 Folge 11: Der Bären-Cha-Cha-Cha (The Bear Cha-Cha-Cha) - Dancin' the Day Away Januar 10, 2000 Folge 12: Musik in Meinen Ohren (Music to My Ears) - Music to My Ears Januar 10, 2000 Folge 13: Alles Verbunden (All Connected) - All Connected Januar 11, 2000 Folge 14: Winternickerchen (Winter Naps) - A Winter's Nap Januar 11, 2000 Folge 15: Küchenzauber (Magic Kitchen) - Magic in the Kitchen Januar 12, 2000 Folge 16: Eine Gefräßige Maus (A Gluttonous Mouse) - Eat, Drink Juice and Be Merry Januar 12, 2000 Folge 17: Der Verlorene Schneebär (The Lost Snow Bear) - Lost Thing Januar 13, 2000 Folge 18: Auch Bären Müssen Arbeiten (Also Bears Must Work) - Working Like a Bear Januar 13, 2000 Folge 19: Frühlingsgefühle (Spring Fever) - Spring Fever Januar 14, 2000 Folge 20: Ein Bilderbuchtag (A Picture Book) - Picture This January 14, 2000 Folge 21: Hausputz (House Cleaning) - The Big Little Visitor Januar 17, 2000 Folge 22: Erde, wir Lieben Dich (Earth, We Love You) - Dirt, I Love You So! Januar 17, 2000 Folge 23: Morgenstund hat Gold im Mund (The Early Bird Catches the Worm) - Morning Glory Januar 18, 2000 Folge 24: Eine Nacht am Otterteich (A Night in the Otter Pond) - Listen Up! Januar 18, 2000 Folge 25: Ein Heißer Sommertag (A Hot Summer Day) - Summer Cooler Januar 19, 2000 Folge 26: Freunde Fürs Leben (Friends For Life) - Friends For Life Januar 19, 2000 Folge 27: Zurück zur Natur (Back to Nature) - Back to Nature Januar 20, 2000 Folge 28: Die Ojolympiade (The Ojolympics) - The Ojolympics Januar 20, 2000 Folge 29: Eine Nacht im Großen Blauen Haus (A Night in the Big Blue House) - The Big Sleep Januar 21, 2000 Folge 30: Man Lernt Nie Aus (You Never Stop Learning) - You Learn Something New Every Day Januar 21, 2000 Folge 31: Zeit Für Alle (Time For All) - Good Times Januar 24, 2000 Folge 32: Fantasie Kennt Keine Grenzen (Imagination Has No Limits) - The Great Pretender Januar 24, 2000 Folge 33: Eselsbrücken (Donkey Bridging) - It's All In Your Head Januar 25, 2000 Folge 34: Hoppla, Mein Fehler (Oops, My Mistake) - Oops, My Mistake Januar 25, 2000 Folge 35: Die Bären-Geburtstagsüberraschung (Bear's Birthday Surprise) - Bear's Birthday Bash Januar 26, 2000 Folge 36: Im Bärenhaus Wächst Eine Blume (A Flower Grows in Bear's House) - A Plant Grows in Bear's House Januar 26, 2000 Folge 37: Der Große Blaue Hausbesuch (The Big Blue House Visit) - The Big Blue Housecall Januar 27, 2000 Folge 38: Der Bär ist Krank (Bear is Sick) - Need a Little Help Today Januar 27, 2000 Folge 39: Weg Mit der Angst (Away with the Fear) - Nothing to Fear Januar 28, 2000 Folge 40: Drück Dich Klar Aus (Express Yourself from Clear) - Clear as a Bell Januar 28, 2000 Staffel 2 (2000-2001) Folge 1 (41): Baby Besuch (Baby Visit) - Ooh, Baby, Baby Mai 15, 2000 Folge 2 (42): Die Jäger des Verlorenen Käseschatzes (Raiders of the Lost Cheese Treasure) - Raiders of the Lost Cheese Mai 16, 2000 Folge 3 (43): Kleine Erfinder (Small Investors) - Look What I Made Mai 17, 2000 Folge 4 (44): Alles Ändert Sich (Everything Changes) - Change Is in the Air Mai 18, 2000 Folge 5 (45): Die Spürnasen (The Sleuths) - The Senseless Detectives Mai 19, 2000 Folge 6 (46): Ein Gut Weg zu Helfen (A Good Way to Help It) - A Good Way to Help It Mai 22, 2000 Folge 7 (47): Tanz Fieber (Dance Fever) - Dance Fever! Mai 23, 2000 Folge 8 (48): Tutters Kleiner Ausflug (Tutter's Little Excursion) - Tutter's Tiny Trip Mai 24, 2000 Folge 9 (49): Verkleiden Tag (Dress Up Day) - Dress Up Day Mai 25, 2000 Folge 10 (50): Was ist "Interaktiv"? (What is "Interactive"?) - Let's Get Interactive Mai 26, 2000 Folge 11 (51): Kennenlernen (Get to Know) - All You Get to Know Mai 29, 2000 Folge 12 (52): Das Hab Ich Gebault! (That's What I Built!) - I Built That! Mai 30, 2000 Folge 13 (53): Gefühle, Stimmungen und Launen (Feelings, Emotions and Whims) - The Way I Feel Today Mai 31, 2000 Folge 14 (54): Tutters Neuer Freund (Tutter's New Friend) - Buggin' Juni 1, 2000 Folge 15 (55): Es ist Toll, Ein Mädchen zu Sein (It's Great to Be a Girl) - You Go Ojo! Juni 2, 2000 Folge 16 (56): So Ein Verflixtes Rätsel (So a Darn Puzzle) - It's a Mystery to Me Juni 5, 2000 Folge 17 (57): Übung Macht den Meister (Practice Creates Masters) - If at First You Don't Succeed… Juni 12, 2000 Folge 18 (58): Kein Badespaß (No Bathing) - All Weather Bear Juni 19, 2000 Folge 19 (59): Berufe im Waldland Valley (Occupations in Woodland Valley) - Occupations in Woodland Valley Juni 26, 2000 Folge 20 (60): Das Große Buch Über Uns (The Big Book About Us) - The Big Book About Us Juli 3, 2000 Folge 21 (61): Das Duftmuseum (The Scent Museum) - Smellorama Juli 10, 2000 Folge 22 (62): Tutter der Angsthase (Tutter the Coward) - Afraid Not Juli 17, 2000 Folge 23 (63): Bleib Einfach du Selbst (Stay or Just Be Yourself) - I Gotta Be Me! Juli 24, 2000 Folge 24 (64): Ich Habe Nur Gedacht (I Just Thought) - I Was Just Thinking Juli 31, 2000 Folge 25 (65): Liebe Liege in der Luft (Love is in the Air) - Love is All You Need August 7, 2000 Folge 26 (66): Im Wissenschafts-Fieber (In Science Fever) - Scientific Bear August 14, 2000 Folge 27 (67): So Verschieden wie Tag und Nacht (So Different as Day and Night) - As Different as Day and Night August 21, 2000 Folge 28 (68): Keine Angst Vorm Doktor (No Fear of the Doctor) - That Healing Feeling August 28, 2000 Folge 29 (69): Auf Entdeckungsreise (On Journey of Discovery) - Bear's Secret Cave September 4, 2000 Folge 30 (70): Königin Ojo (Queen Ojo) - Queen Ojo September 11, 2000 Folge 31 (71): Jungs Sind Eben Jungs (Boys Are Simply Boys) - Boys Will Be Boys September 18, 2000 Folge 32 (72): Was ist Gehört, Gehört Auch Euch (What is Belongs, Belongs Also You) - What's Mine is Yours September 25, 2000 Folge 33 (73): Es Ist Sport-tastichen! (It's Sports-tastic!) - It's Sports-tastic! November 6, 2000 Folge 34 (74): Bär, Ganz Allen zu Haus (Bear is Quite All to Home) - Wish You Were Here November 13, 2000 Folge 35 (75): Die Herbstvollmondparty (The Autumn Full Moon Party) - And to All a Good Night November 20, 2000 Folge 36 (76): Feierabend (Closing Time) - Call It a Day November 27, 2000 Folge 37 (77): Gemeinsam Geht Alles Leichter (Collaborate Everything Easier) - We Did It Our Way Dezember 4, 2000 Folge 38 (78): Der Große Erzähl-Wettbewerb (The Great Storytelling Competition) - What's the Story? Dezember 11, 2000 Folge 39 (79): Eine Dringende Sache (An Urgent Thing) - When You've Got to Go! Dezember 18, 2000 Folge 40 (80): Wer Suchet, Der Findet (Who Seeks, He Finds) - Lost and Found Dezember 25, 2000 Folge 41 (81): Halloween! (Halloween!) - Halloween Bear März 5, 2001 Folge 42 (82): Freunde Spielen Zusammen (Friends Playing Together) - Friends at Play März 12, 2001 Folge 43 (83): Gut Ding Will Weile Haben (Good Things Take Time) - Wait for Me März 19, 2001 Folge 44 (84): Erntedankfest im Großen Blauen Haus (Thanksgiving in the Big Blue House) - The Best Thanksgiving Ever März 26, 2001 Folge 45 (85): Oma Etta und Opa Otto Tanzen die Otter-Polka (Grandma Etta and Grandpa Otto Dance the Otter-Polka) - Grandparents Just Want to Have Fun Mai 7, 2001 Folge 46 (86): Willkommen zu Waldland Valley, Teil 1 - (Welcome to Woodland Valley, Part 1) - Welcome to Woodland Valley Part 1 Mai 7, 2001 Folge 47 (87): Willkommen zu Waldland Valley, Teil 2 - (Welcome to Woodland Valley, Part 2) - Welcome to Woodland Valley Part 2 Mai 7, 2001 Folge 48 (88): Dich Gibt nut Einmal - (There's Only One You) - It's All About You Mai 14, 2001 Folge 49 (89): Weihnachten im Großen Blauen Haus, Teil 1 - (Christmas in the Big Blue House, Part 1) - A Berry Bear Christmas Part 1 Mai 14, 2001 Folge 50 (90): Weihnachten im Großen Blauen Haus, Teil 2 - (Christmas in the Big Blue House, Part 2) - A Berry Bear Christmas Part 2 Mai 14, 2001 Staffel 3 (2001-2002) Folge 1 (91): Ojos Geburtstag - (Ojo's Birthday) - You Never Know Oktober 8, 2001 Folge 2 (92): Oben, Unten, Überall! - (Up, Down, All Around!) - Up, Down, All Around! Oktober 15, 2001 Folge 3 (93): Das Haus Des Monats - (The House of the Month) - Woodland House Wonderful Oktober 22, 2001 Folge 4 (94): Zurück zur Wasser - (Back to Water) - Back to Water Oktober 29, 2001 Folge 5 (95): Lies Mein Buch - (Read My Book) - Read My Book November 5, 2001 Folge 6 (96): Essen der Geräte - (Eating Utensils) - Eating Utensils November 12, 2001 Folge 7 (97): Der Erster Tag von Maus Schule - (The First Day of Mouse School) - The First Day at Mouse School November 19, 2001 Folge 8 (98): Der Verlorene Bären-Cha-Cha-Cha - (The Lost Bear-Cha-Cha-Cha) - I For-Got Rhythm!? November 26, 2001 Folge 9 (99): Die Lieben Verwandten - (The Dear Relatives) - The Tutter Family Reunion Januar 7, 2002 Folge 10 (100): Zahlen Sind Überall - (Numbers are Everywhere) - I've Got Your Number Januar 14, 2002 Folge 11 (101): Spielverabredungen - (Playdates) - Playdates Januar 21, 2002 Folge 12 (102): Einkaufsführer Mathe - (Buying Math) - Buying Math Januar 28, 2002 Folge 13 (103): Fledermäuse Sind Auch Tiere - (Bats are Also Animals) - Bats are People Too Februar 4, 2002 Folge 14 (104): Bären Experimentieren - (Bear's Experiment) - What Experiment Does Bear Want to Try? Februar 11, 2002 Folge 15 (105): Frischer Wind und Luft - (Fresh Wind and Air) - Smell That Fresh Breeze and Air Februar 18, 2002 Folge 16 (106): Vermarktung Bär - (Marketing Bear) - Marketing Bear Februar 25, 2002 Folge 17 (107): Unsere Nachbarschaft Festival - (Our Neighborhood Festival) - Our Neighborhood Festival März 4, 2002 Folge 18 (108): Das Märchen Kugel - (The Fairy Tale Ball) - The Fairy Tale Ball März 11, 2002 Folge 19 (109): Spiel mit Wörtern - (Game with Words) - Words, Words, Words März 18, 2002 Folge 20 (110): Spielen mit Bausteinen und Lesen Bucher - (Playing with Blocks and Reading Books) - Bear's Book Nook März 25, 2002 Folge 21 (111): Der Wohltätigkeits-Flohmarkt - (The Charity Flea Market) - The Yard Sale April 8, 2002 Folge 22 (112): Kannst du Helfen? - (Can You Help?) - Can You Help? April 8, 2002 Folge 23 (113): Ball Spielereien - (Ball Gadgetry) - The Big Ballgame Bonanza April 15, 2002 Folge 24 (114): Stürmisches Wetter - (Stormy Weather) - Stormy Weather April 15, 2002 Folge 25 (115): Zeit für Tanzen - (Time for Dancing) - Dance Moves April 22, 2002 Folge 26 (116): Schrieben ist Kühl - (Writing is Cool) - Just Doing Some Writing April 22, 2002 Folge 27 (117): Tierpflege - (Animal Care) - Nurture! Mai 6, 2002 Folge 28 (118): Eine Überraschung Aus Zwei Uhr - (A Surprise at Two O'Clock) - Tutter's Surprise at Two O'Clock Mai 13, 2002 Folge 29 (119): Einsam Haus - (Lonely Home) - Lonely Home Mai 20, 2002 Folge 30 (120): Schlafenszeit - (Bedtime) - Go to Sleep Mai 27, 2002 Staffel 4 (2002-2003) Folge 1 (121): Der Blick von der Du - (The View from You) - The View from You September 9, 2002 Folge 2 (122): Spielen mit Beste Freunde - (Playing with Best Friends) - Playing with Best Friends September 16, 2002 Folge 3 (123): Schritt von Schritt - (Step by Step) - Step by Step September 23, 2002 Folge 4 (124): Ein Reise von Lebensmittelgeschäfte - (A Trip of Groceries) - A Trip to the General Store September 30, 2002 Folge 5 (125): Ich Tat Dass! - (I Did That!) - I Did That! Oktober 7, 2002 Folge 6 (126): Farben Überall! - (Colors Everywhere!) - Colors Everywhere! Oktober 14, 2002 Folge 7 (127): Zeige und Erzähle - (Show and Tell) - Show and Tell Oktober 21, 2002 Folge 8 (128): Bären Großen Kostüm-Party - (Bear's Big Costume Party) - Bear's Big Costume Party Oktober 28, 2002 Folge 9 (129): Ein Hundert Geburtstag - (One Hundredth Birthday) - Grandma Flutter's 100th Birthday November 4, 2002 Folge 10 (130): Der Alt Bär Spiel - (The Old Bear Game) - At the Old Bear Game November 11, 2002 Folge 11 (131): Die Große Bandini - (The Great Bandini) - The Great Bandini November 18, 2002 Folge 12 (132): Dankbare im Waldland Valley - (Thankful in Woodland Valley) - Thankful in Woodland Valley November 25, 2002 Folge 13 (133): Bären Großen Geheimnis - (Bear's Big Mystery) - Bear's Big Mystery Dezember 2, 2002 Folge 14 (134): Baumeister Bär - (Master Builder Bear) - What Does Bear Want to Build? Dezember 9, 2002 Folge 15 (135): Liebe Tag - (Love Day) - Love Day Dezember 16, 2002 Folge 16 (136): Bär Dauert Du zu Schule - (Bear Takes You to School) - Bear Takes You to School Dezember 23, 2002 Folge 17 (137): Inhalt im Zeit von Winter - (Content in Time of Winter) - The Winter of His Content Dezember 30, 2002 Folge 18 (138): Spielen Speicher - (Playing Store) - Playing Store März 5, 2003 Folge 19 (139): Eine Wirklich Kwanzaa Ferien - (A Really Kwanzaa Holiday) - A Really Kwanzaa Holiday März 12, 2003 Folge 20 (140): Eine Liebling Reim - (A Favorite Rhyme) - Tutter's Favorite Nursery Rhyme März 19, 2003 Folge 21 (141): Eine Sehr Chanukka Ferien - (A Very Hanukkah Holiday) - A Very Hanukkah Holiday März 26, 2003 Folge 22 (142): Autorität des Romane - (Authority of Novels) - Authority of Novels April 2, 2003 Folge 23 (143): Freiwilligen im Waldland Valley - (Volunteers in Woodland Valley) - Volunteers of Woodland Valley April 9, 2003 Folge 24 (144): Fanden Irgendwo Ich Finde - (Found Somewhere I Find) - Found Somewhere I Find April 16, 2003 Folge 25 (145): Harry Erfüllt Hallie - (Harry Meets Hallie) - When Harry Met Hallie April 23, 2003 Folge 26 (146): Tiere in Unserem Haus! - (Animals in Our House!) - Animals in Our House! April 30, 2003 Folge 27 (147): Die Tabelle Schaubild - (The Table Chart) - The Snack Chart Mai 7, 2003 Folge 28 (148): Das Baby ist da! - (The Baby's Here!) - The Baby's Here! Mai 14, 2003 Folge 29 (149): Der Quiz Legendäre - (The Quiz Legendary) - The Quiz Legendary Mai 21, 2003 Folge 30 (150): Vornehmen von Änderungen - (Making Changes) - Making Changes Mai 28, 2003 Folge 31 (151): Großen Blauen Haus der Mutig - (Big Blue Home of the Brave) - Big Blue Home of the Brave Juni 4, 2003 Folge 32 (152): Der Waldland Valley Mannschaft - (The Woodland Valley Team) - The Woodland Valley Team Juni 11, 2003 Folge 33 (153): Einkaufsführer Geld im der Haus - (Buying Money in the House) - Buying Money in Bear's House Juni 18, 2003 Folge 34 (154): Ojo Ruft Brillen - (Ojo Gets Glasses) - Ojo Gets Glasses Juni 25, 2003 Folge 35 (155): Ojos Foto im Bärenhaus - (Ojo's Photo in Bear's House) - What Does Ojo Want to Do With Her Picture? Juli 7, 2003 Folge 36 (156): Schau Genau… - (Look Carefully…) - Look Carefully… Juli 7, 2003 Folge 37 (157): Suchen Formen - (Searching Shapes) - Shape Searchers Juli 14, 2003 Folge 38 (158): Warum Kann Nicht Sein Freunde? - (Why Can Not Be Friends?) - Why Can't Be Friends? Juli 14, 2003 Folge 39 (159): Zu Sauber Oder Nicht Zu Sauber - (To Clean Or Not To Clean) - To Clean or Not to Clean Juli 21, 2003 Folge 40 (160): Bären Großen Pyjama-Party - (Bear's Big Pajama Party) - Bear's Big Pajama Party Juli 21, 2003 Staffel 5 (2004) Folge 1 (161): Rocko Gesteine! - (Rocko Rocks!) - Rockin' Rocko Januar 8, 2004 Folge 2 (162): Tutters Schuhen - (Tutter's Shoes) - Shoes for Tutter Januar 15, 2004 Folge 3 (163): Neuerfindunst! - (Contraptions!) - Contraptions! Januar 22, 2004 Folge 4 (164): Liebling Fabeln - (Favorite Fables) - Favorite Fables Januar 29, 2004 Folge 5 (165): Abendessen Machen im Bärenhaus - (Making Dinner in Bear's House) - Making Dinner in Woodland Valley Februar 5, 2004 Folge 6 (166): Etwas zu Tun, Tutter - (Something to Do, Tutter) - Something to Do, Tutter Februar 12, 2004 Folge 7 (167): Lass Jetzt Los - (Let Go) - Let it Go Februar 19, 2004 Folge 8 (168): Körpersprache - (Body Language) - Body Language Februar 26, 2004 Folge 9 (169): Du Bist Zuhause - (You Are at Home) - When You're at Home März 4, 2004 Folge 10 (170): Blumen, Pflanzen und Bäume - (Flowers, Plants and Trees) - Let's Plant! März 11, 2004 '' Folge 11 (171): Tutter Raffungen Moss - (''Tutter Gathers Moss) - Tutter Gathers Some Moss März 18, 2004 Folge 12 (172): Anerkennung Tag - (Appreciation Day) - Appreciation Day März 25, 2004 Folge 13 (173): Verbringen Zeit - (Spend Time) - What Time Spends Mai 6, 2004 Folge 14 (174): Große Kugel von Feuerwehrleute - (Great Ball of Firefighters) - Great Ball of Firefighters Mai 13, 2004 Folge 15 (175): Eine Nagel Neu Spiel - (A Brand New Game) - A Brand New Game Mai 20, 2004 Folge 16 (176): Ojos Fehlt Freund - (Ojo's Missing Friend) - Ojo Misses His Friend Mai 27, 2004 Folge 17 (177): Der Erstaunlich Skippy - (The Amazing Skippy) - The Amazing Skippy Juni 3, 2004 Folge 18 (178): Was ist Neu, Skippy? - (What's New, Skippy?) - What's New, Skippy? Juni 10, 2004 Folge 19 (179): Das Aasfresser Jagd - (The Scavenger Hunt) - The Scavenger Hunt Juni 17, 2004 Folge 20 (180): Bär Große Ferien - (Bear's Big Holiday) - Bear's Big Holiday Juni 24, 2004 Folge 21 (181): Die Wahrheit Beginnt - (The Truth Starts) - The Truth Starts September 2, 2004 Folge 22 (182): Bestürzung zu Rocko - (Dismay to Rocko) - Dismay to Rocko September 2, 2004 Folge 23 (183): Ein Autoreise im Bärenhaus - (A Road Trip in Bear's House) - Let's Hit the Road September 9, 2004 Folge 24 (184): Bären Geschichte - (Bear's History) - History, Herstory, Bearstory September 9, 2004 Folge 25 (185): Überlebende Skippy - (Surviving Skippy) - Surviving Skippy September 16, 2004 Folge 26 (186): Zeige Ihre Zeug - (Show Your Stuff) - Show Your Stuff September 16, 2004 Folge 27 (187): Legende von Skippy - (Legend of Skippy) - Legend of Skippy September 23, 2004 Folge 28 (188): Schlimmsten Aktuelles - (Worst News) - Worst News September 23, 2004 Folge 29 (189): Erwarten zu Kooperieren - (Expect to Cooperate) - Expect to Cooperate September 30, 2004 Folge 30 (190): Eine Seltsame Vogel - (A Strange Bird) - A Strange Bird September 30, 2004 Folge 31 (191): Ojo der Angsthase - (Ojo the Coward) - Ojo the Coward November 4, 2004 Folge 32 (192): Pläne für Skippy - (Plans for Skippy) - Plans for Skippy November 4, 2004 Folge 33 (193): Eine Leistung - (An Achievement) - Let's Make an Achievement November 11, 2004 Folge 34 (194): Das Boot Schwimmer - (The Boat Float) - The Boat Float November 11, 2004 Folge 35 (195): Rocko Geht Zur Uni - (Rocko Goes to College) - Rocko Goes to College November 18, 2004 Folge 36 (196): Verbringen der Ansicht - (Spend the View) - View of Spending November 18, 2004 Folge 37 (197): Schlimmsten Bestürzung - (Worst Dismay) - Worst Dismay Ever November 25, 2004 Folge 38 (198): Schlaf Schon Tutter - (Sleep Well Tutter) - Tutter's First Big Sleepover Bash November 25, 2004 Folge 39 (199): Der Letzte Tag von Maus Schule - (The Last Day of Mouse School) - The Last Day at Mouse School Dezember 2, 2004 Folge 40 (200): Es ist Toll, Ein Bär zu Sein - (It's Great to Be a Bear) - This is Your Life, Bear Dezember 9, 2004 Category:International BITBBH Shows